sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Six: "Longest Journey"
Rathlin Cress - August 3, 2012 01:38 AM (GMT)-ON- ???? "You can trust them," Audie murmured quietly, then she looked at the new recruit and smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Chief Petty Officer Mjolnir...Audie, Team One medic. I saw you getting on, but didn't get a chance to meet you." It was good to have a distraction. "Listen to them...to him..." Once she'd had a chance to recognize what was going on, she knew that even the guards were trusted allies... "aye, aye ma'am. Lieutenant Rathlin Cress Royal New Zealand Navy." Rathlin said shaking her hand. Giving Audie a warm smile, he looked around the room noticing battle damage and the armored troops looked battered as well. He over heard some of them talking about incoming hostiles. "Sorry did you say hostile forces are incoming?" Rathlin asked "If so i would like our arms back. If we're going to defend out selves then we might need something stronger then side arms." Rathlin said. Like hell was he going to let some cyborg get his people killed before he even learned there names. He wasn't going to let another Te Kaha happen ever again. "Also may i ask who is attacking us?" Rathlin asked leader of he didn't know who. Asid Mjolnir - August 3, 2012 01:52 AM (GMT)On: Asid glanced at McCallister with a frown. "Yes, Colonel, that is rather obvious. I'm rather unhappy with the current state of things as well." His eyes trailed over to Stephanie, raising an eyebrow. "You've done your homework, but you've sort of managed to miss one major thing. The angle that the matter stream hits the gate and is transported might also have an effect. If it had hit a solar flare, you would've arrived back on Earth, most likely. Although, since..." He let his voice trail off, his eyes showing a trace of a smile as he glanced at Audie, then at Lowrey. "My orders, Lowrey, are for all of you to keep your calm, and to get everything you can of yours ready to move out. We have..." He paused to check his watch. "Very little time." His eyes tilted upwards, to meet with those of Siegfried, Asid letting out a sigh. "I've forgotten, over the years, Captain, that you were part of the Helios Expedition. Yes, it's the same Enigma. And we need to move, since this base is already under assault, and we have very little time to remain." He turned his head to Cress. "Waste of time and equipment, Mister Cress, your rifles are even less suited for what is to come than being unarmed." Asid turned his head, at the muted thrumming of the rifles his troops used. "Patrickson, dial the gate." He ordered, watching one of the armored troopers jog for the gate. "Guardsmen, fall in, protect the SG teams." Asid ordered, remaining behind the protective wall, as troops began to pour through the corridors into the gateroom, pausing to take up defensive positions. Behind the pod, the gate began to dial. Off: Tags Anthony Lowrey - August 3, 2012 02:11 AM (GMT)ON This was all a bit much to take in. ''Stay calm. Stay calm, with an incoming force, fifty-four years in the future, with which our rifles were ineffective...'' Thats when it clicked. "Sir! Will this help at all?" Approaching the aged General, he opened one of his velcro pouches pulling out enough blocks of C4 to take out a part of the SGC. Knew this would come in handy, one day. "Never know when you might need to blow something up." he announced, feeling a grin spread over his face. OFF Tag Asid Jim Miller - August 3, 2012 02:39 AM (GMT)-On- Alpha Site / Gate Room / 54 Years in the Future ''' '''Great so were in a time crunch and he wont give us our guns back, yeah this is just great! Jim though as he pulled down on the front of his plate carrier, "Even So good General, I'd rather know that if we do get in a fight, I'm throwing pebbles at a tank, but at least I'm not putting my life in that hands of," He reached out and gave one of the armored soldiers a good thump on that back with his fist, "The tin man, with out a heart." He replied locking eyes with the General as the gate began to spin, each of its symbols locking in with resounding *thunk*. -Off- Tag: Asid Stephanie McMillan - August 3, 2012 02:51 AM (GMT)ON Stephanie sighed, raising her arms up before dropping them to her side, not even able to form a word for a moment, and began pacing around until she could do so. "Oh. Just the Enigma. Just the force that showed up a few years back and nearly did us in faster than Anubis ever hoped, much less the Ori, Replicators or Wraith." Stephanie stopped pacing, shaking her head, "God, some first mission...alright, so, I take it that the next time we fire this thing up, it's not going to play temporal Russian Roulette?" OFF Tag Asid Open Rathlin Cress - August 3, 2012 03:08 AM (GMT)-ON- ??? "Sir! Will this help at all?" Approaching the aged General, he opened one of his velcro pouches pulling out enough blocks of C4 to take out a part of the SGC. Knew this would come in handy, one day. Perking up at Major's Lowrey bringing out his C4. "Sir! I got plenty of PE4 with me as well" Rathlin said as he started to pull out a couple blocks from his vest. "Never leave home without enough firepower to take out a Frigate." He went on as he dug into his pack pulling out another 10 pounds. "Also got some det cord in here somewhere in here." He went on. "Also General I only pack semi-AP and AP rounds in my 1st mag." Rathlin started to pull out everything he thought would help. High-explosive grenades, smoke grenades, Frags, the Det cord he was looking for, 30 feet of it, and so on. He probably dropped 30 pounds off his kit "Sorry I don't have the kitchen sink but I didn't have room." Rathlin looked around the room smiling. -OFF- TAG Jim Miller - August 3, 2012 03:26 AM (GMT)-On- Alpha Site / Gate Room / 54 Years in the Future ''' ''"Sir! i got plenty of PE4 with me as well" Rathlin said as he started to pull out a couple blocks from his vest. "Never leave home without enough firepower to take out a Frigate." he went on as he dug into his pack pulling out another 10 pounds. "Also got some det cord in here somewhere in here." he went on. "Also General i only pack semi-AP and AP rounds in my 1st mag" '' Jim wanted to facepalm, not just facepalm, but the ever epic Riker/Picard double facepalm. They were always so cute when they first joined, "Always trying to impress, personally I would have brought the sink, more useful..." Jim mocked sarcastically. -Off- Tag: Cress '''William Siegfried - August 3, 2012 03:30 AM (GMT)-ON- William stood there shocked, when the General had replied to his question saying who it was. William was suddenly filled with rage, he blamed his fathers heart attack on them. William looked down, squeezing his empty gloved hand tightly into a fist; if not for his gloves his hand would be dripping blood. William had never once before hated anything or anyone in his life, but this time... he had never met a more genocidal race in all his life and service. He'd heard of the Snake things, and the Ori, but these aliens. No these ones needed to be removed from the universe if there was any chance for humanity and their allies to survive, more so looking at the damage they had inflected. William then shook his head, mentally slapping himself for losing himself there for a second. He then looked back up and around at everyone who began to speak about the situation they were in and how they all felt uncomfortable with the current situation, due to the heavy threat to their lives. William frowned. "I don't think we're out of the fight yet guys, we have the guardsmen here and if need be you know what your trained to do, and how to handle a weapon." William then turned to Asid. "Sir, do you have any weapons we can use to defend ourself with, so we at least have some chance if anything happens?" William inquired before looking back at Jim, and nodding towards him. "Don't worry Jim, I'm sure the General won't be ordering us to charge a tank much less anything we can't handle." He reassured his new friend and team mate. He and his team needed to keep calm and organized. "William then looked towards everyone. "Everyone calm down and don't lose your cool, we're trained to deal with all and anything thrown our way, we've been through worse, and have always come out on top, and I sure as hell know you all have or else you wouldn't be where you are today! I know I have... And if they get close enough to use.. well we'll show them just how deadly human's can be when they threaten your buddy next to you." William finished, before looking back at the General, nodding before he watched the gate begin to dial out. -OFF- Asid Mjolnir - August 3, 2012 04:12 AM (GMT)On: Asid reached over, and liftly lifted the C4, his hands, both cybernetic and organic, as he began to mold it into a bird. "Fascinatingly useless, Major, and utterly unhelpful. Cress, leave that crap there." Asid lifted the bird to his lips, before biting off its head, and tossing the body aside. "We have sufficient explosives. Warrant Officer Miller..." Asid rubbed his brow, quietly, the older man glancing over the armored men between them. "They're here to keep you safe. Respect them, or I'll have your head on a pole." He took a moment, to look over the team, his eyes settling on Rathlin, as, from the corner of his eye, he could see Miller resisting the urgeo facepalm. Asid had to hide a smirk. "Lieutenant, drop all that crap. You won't have time to pack it, nor the need for it." His eyes turned, nodding at Siegfried. "Good speech, Captain, but all of you have missed one important point. You've all ignored the objective. If we get you home, in one piece, we've won. The knowledge we've accumulated can tip the scales in our favor. And possibly..." Asid smirked. "Wipe out this timeline. Everything would just... cease, in one moment of turmoil. At least that's one possible outcome. The other is that we keep fighting to the last, bitter, moment. Which is, in the end, the same thing." He turned his head, watching as the guardsmen still at the corridor enterance began to fire down the corridor. Meanwhile, the gate had finished it's abnormally slow dialing sequence, and opened. "Head on through." Asid said, as he turned away, catching a rifle tossed to him. "First squad, stay between them and the Enigma." And with that, he turned, to join in the line of battle, with the slowly falling back guardsmen. As the line of battle began to back through the gateroom, equipment began blowing up, in synchronized blasts, clearly set up to cover the retreat. As the last rows of gear began to self-destruct, the lights in the room flickered, and then failed altogether, leaving the SG teams in the saphire glitter from the gate, reflected off their pod and the armor of the troopers. Beyond the troopers, in the darkness, shadows and flame twisted and moved, inhumanly quickly, the rounds from the troopers blasting through these spectral-seeming creatures to tear chunks from the walls. Here and there the flames and shadows died, in a brilliant burst of light that momentarily brightened the darkness, but far too few of these for the number of rounds being poured their way. Meanwhile, for those who actually followed orders, and went through the gate, they were standing at the end of a rectangular chamber, a double-row of columns running down, the gate placed squarely against the wall, and even with the center of the columns. The colums were twenty feet apart. To the sides were ornated statues, set back in niches, each one with with its head in its hands, almost weeping, spread wings filling the niche behind them. An open, double-door, stood open ahead of them, a number of guardsmen standing ready. As the teams stepped through, the soldiers beckoned them over. To the teams, stepping from a temperate planet, the humidity and heat just shot up, like they'd stepped from somewhere nice and chill into the middle of the tropics without even pausing from breath in between. "C'mon, get 'way from the gate." One snarled through his helmet's external speakers. At least it was presumably a he, the speakers scrubbing away all traces of gender. "Y' think the General waited fifty-five years for your sorry tails to get blown away? Move it!" Off: Tags Sorry the destination seems a little odd, had about 3 different bases they could've arrived out laid out and couldn't decide to safe my life. So, did a little comprimise. Stephanie McMillan - August 3, 2012 05:10 AM (GMT)ON Stephanie had an even harder time watching this battle unfold before her...the Enigma were...shadows? Seriously, what the hell, space? Parasitic snakes who lived like Egyptian gods, space Puritans working for space Satan, robotic bugs, bug people who sucked the life out of humans, and now this? Life had been so much simpler when the enemies had just been other humans... Even after the General's explanation, habit and training still had her drawing her Glock, holding it at low ready, before the gate opened up in the darkness. She started stepping backwards, "General, we're going to fix this. You're going to have plenty of chances in the five decades to take my lunch money, not this crap. Good luck." She said over the weapons discharges and impacts, before pivoting around and stepping through the gate. "C'mon, get 'way from the gate. Y' think the General waited fifty-five years for your sorry tails to get blown away? Move it!" Stephanie immediately got herself behind the first bit of cover that was available for her, still clutching her pistol, as useless as it was, the flat black boxy handgun was almost a sense of security in itself to her right now. OFF Tags Audie Mjolnir - August 3, 2012 05:39 AM (GMT)ON Through the Gate As the teams filtered through the gate, Audie hesitated, watching Asid. She didn't want to leave him again, even though she knew there wasn't a a way right now. At Miller's 'Tin Can' comment, she shot him a glare. "You don't know..." Asid had told her about these guards, they had been an ever-present, albeit invisible presence and were highly skilled. In fact, she turned to the black-masked guard closest to her and pressed something into his hand. "Give that to the General when you can," she murmured, then stepped through the gate... OFF Jim Miller - August 3, 2012 05:41 AM (GMT)-On- Alt. Alpha Site > Unknown Location / 54 Years in the Future Miller grinned at the General, Yeah i'd like to see you try... He mused as the grin grew even wider, "Wouldn't that be a violation of the UCMJ, or did you throw that out the window, when you got the arm upgrade?!" He mocked of the much older man, who was in essence in control of their lives and getting back home, in the correct time line. Then the part, the big kicker of the deal, of why they were all fifty-four years into a very dark future came to light. A point they had all indeed missed, but unsurprisingly so. Jim let out a low whistle, the man had a point, but still the unanswered question remained, how were they going to get home? Why not just give them what they knew, to change the time line; and send them on their merry way. As the gate opened Jim asked his question, "Then Sir why are we running? Why not give us what we need to know, and send us home again?" The fierce fighting at the end of the corridor, muted out Jim's question, his hand fell to his side arm. He didn't care if it was futile to use, he felt that much better knowing he was still an operational piece of the puzzle. With the order to move out was almost as drown out, Jim wasn't one to stand around and wait to get shot. Side arm in hand he double timed it up to, through, and out the other side of the gate. He cautiously made his way towards the group of armored soldiers in the massive room they were in, "So someone want to tell me, how bad it really is?" He asked as he turned to watch the rest of the SG teams and the soldiers fall back through the gate. Having been stationary for a few moments Jim noticed the humidity and heat, growling to himself. He reached up and undid the chin strap on his helmet, and ripped open the side panel on his plate carrier to remove his jacket underneath it. "Toto I don't think were in Kansas anymore..." -Off- Tag: Asid Rathlin Cress - August 3, 2012 06:00 AM (GMT)-ON- Rathlin's jaw hit the floor at the sight of the hostile forces. He really needed a transfer back to the the Wet navy or even the space forces. This was to weird for him, not like the shenanigans Riff and Torg got into he thought to him self. "Well cyborgs, time travel, and demon ghost aliens. All we need now is a Floppy eared Rabbit with a switchblade and we're golden" Rathlin said talking to him self. He took another look around taking it all in. Rathlin picked up a fist sized peace of rubble and threw it with the well honed skill of an outfielder trowed the enigmas. "Well that's that." Rathlin said brushing off his hands. Picked up his backpack and walked trowed the gate. waited fifty-five years for your sorry tails to get blown away? Move it!" "what?" Rathlin asked as he headed for his teammates. -OFF- tag Jason McCallister - August 3, 2012 07:37 AM (GMT) Why the heck were people suddenly talking explosives? That just seemed like a bad idea to him, being one of the explosives experts. Preferring not to waste his explosives just yet, he would try the cleaner option first. Though he had limited knowledge on the Enigma, he knew about the others they talked about - well enough, anyway. He had hopes that maybe Zats would do a little more damage in the long run. But the teams did as they were told to clear through the gate. However, Jason stayed behind to make sure everyone got through safely. "I'll try to help clear you guys through safely, get ahead - hopefully this Zat becomes useful!" His Zat still at his right side, which he ALWAYS carried, was immediately applied as the action kicked up. He wanted to try and help at least a little, after all. Maybe, just maybe he could at least help them avoid getting barraged as the remaining team members moved through the gate. Jason stood near it, but only close enough to make sure his team members and the others went through, moving about and trying to get clear, direct shots at the strange enemy. And useful it was, though it allowed him to not waste ammunition, the damage wasn't as substantial as he'd hoped. BUT, nevertheless, it would buy them a little time to make sure they all got through. William Siegfried - August 3, 2012 09:02 AM (GMT)-ON- William nodded and understood their objective. Asid had been right however their true objective now was to get back to their time in one piece to report their findings and whatever tech, and info this time's Asid could give them to help make sure this future NEVER happens, and to William it seemed like it was still quite possible, just it was going to be hard, and would take a lot of man power, effort, and great sacrifice to ensure this future doesn't happen. When a fire-fight broke out near one of the corridors William turned his helm protected head to the enemy he had fought in space. It was his first time seeing them, and to be honest, he hoped it would be his last. "Huh.. they look like the aliens from Titan AE." He observed before bringing his rifle up only to be told by a nearby guardsmen not to waste his ammunition. William just nodded and did as Asid had ordered when the gate had opened a wormhole. William looked back and then to Asid and his men. He didn't need to say anything, since Stephanie of SG-1 had said exactly what was on everyone's tongue. No sooner had his entire team began to rush through the gate did he look towards Jason. "Colonel! We have go, now! SG teams are through, and its our turn." William told Jason, trying to yell over the sounds of gunfire that rang out throughout the metal room. Shortly after he backed through the gate, his rifle raised and aimed high. Once on the other side William moved back to regroup with his fellow team mates. "Jim.. those things looked like the aliens from that movie Titan AE, don't you think?" William pointed out, as he grinned some. He was just trying to relieve some stress, but also help calm himself down as well.. hell he saw the bastards that nearly killed him and his fellow Helios crew in 2024. The sight of them bother him slightly. William then looked a Cress, "By the way Cress, nice throw buddy." William said complimenting the otherwise well aimed throw his fellow O-3 officer and team mate made. He was glad his team mates were smart, hell they'd most likely be the ones pulling him out of the fire sometime soon if he ever did something stupid. -OFF- Longest Journey Longest Journey